


Lovers Reunited

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Tia and Julia find each other again.RP Fic.





	Lovers Reunited

Julia Henry-Bliss smiled as she got out of the taxi and looked at the house. She had been away for a few years...ever since her parents had sent her away to that beastly boarding school.... but now...now she was back and she was about to see her again. It had taken her a couple of months to track down her address. But she was determined and finally she had found it...now as she walked up the path she hoped that she still remembered her and that she would still want her. She put her suitcase down on the door step...took a deep breath............and knocked. Tia had opened the door and all but squealed as she hugged the girl in front of her. 

"When did you get here?"

Julia hugged back just as tight.

"My Tia..."

She had murred softly as they hugged.

"I've been back three months sweetheart.... but you were so hard to track down. I've been searching all over for you."

"Why didn't you write to me?"

Julia sighed.

"My parents put an embargo on who I was allowed to write to...any letter I tried to write to you was confiscated by the teachers and staff of the boarding school they stuck me in."

She explained. 

"Oh Darling...."

Tia murmured, kissing her softly. 

"But you didn't let them change you?"

"I let them cut my hair..."

Julia said a little confused. 

"I mean, you haven't magically become straight... or have you?"

"Oh hell no!"

Julia said.

"I'm still as bent as a figure eight."

"That's my girl."

Julia smiled.

"What about you what’s new with you.... Has something about you changed.... you look.... different..."

"I grew up a bit... looks-wise."

"And emotionally...you don't seem to be the same hot headed frightened kid I remember."

"No well... that was thanks to you."

Julia smiled and stroked her face.

"It was my pleasure...."

She kissed Tia again...not a hot lusty kiss.... but the kiss of a long lost lover who had finally found her true love again. Tia murred and let the kiss deepen, pulling Julia inside and locking the door. Julia murred.

"Tia.... Tia.... My Tia.... My sexy, sexy Tia....Oh Tia.... god damn I've missed you! I'm so sorry I let them take me away...."

"Shhh baby, come to bed."

"Baby I never thought I'd hear you say that again..."

"Well, you just did."

"Then let’s go..."

Julia purred.

"Show me where your bed is..."

Tia smiled. 

"Come on then baby."

She had moved to lead Julia to her bedroom. Julia smiled and followed Tia upstairs to the bedroom. 

"You want to lead or...?"

Julia smiled.

"Let’s just go with the flow baby girl."

She murred stroking Tia's face.

"It’s been so long... I just want to savour being with you like this again... let’s not worry about who tops for the moment.... let’s just concentrate on our love and the pleasure we give to each other and the fact that we are now and forever reunited."

"And you promise to stay?"

"How do you mean Tee?"

She asked stroking Tia's face. 

"I mean... move in with me."

Julia smiled.

"Oh sweet Tia..."

She murred gently breaking their embrace and taking one step back.

"I had another kind of....'arrangement' in mind."

She took a small box out from her pocket and dropped to one knee in front of Tia. She opened the box and there was a diamond ring inside.

"Will you?"

"Yes... oh yes, yes I will."

Julia smiled broadly and put the ring on Tia's finger then stood up and kissed her hotly on the lips.

"My Tia...you just made me the happiest woman alive..."

She slowly began lifting Tia's top up. 

"I think that was you making me the happiest girl in the world."

Tia teased, letting Julia take her top all the same. Julia purred and began to suckle on Tia's tits. Tia murred softly. Julia smiled.

"Take me to bed.... my wife to be."

She purred. Tia smiled and soon lead her to the bed. Julia smiled and followed her to the bed. 

"Who lies first babe?"

Julia smiled and got onto the bed. She reached out towards Tia.

"Undress me baby..."

She purred. Tia murred and instantly obeyed. Julia sighed happily and lay back on the bed waiting for Tia to join her. Tia quickly stripped and joined her. 

"I'm so glad you came home."

Julia smiled and kissed her softly.

"So am I.....and I'm glad you welcomed me back."

"Not quite done welcoming you baby."

Julia purred softly and nuzzled a little closer to Tia, allowing herself to enjoy the feeling of Tia back in her arms.


End file.
